By analogy with X-ray tomographic technique it is proposed to produce an ultrasonic tomograph of soft tissue in vitro by analog image reconstruction using a photographic film. The resulting image will be a tomographic section through tissue where increasing density on the photographic image represents increasing ultrasonic attenuation in the tissue at the corresponding depth. This is a demonstration project to show the usefulness of this approach in diagnostic ultrasound. The method suggested substantially overcomes the problems of the aberrating effects of reflection and refraction which have limited the application of transmission ultra-sound systems in tomography in the past. In this system, the individual shadowgrams from which the tomogram is formed will contain only information from the ultrasonic energy arriving through the specimen with minimum time delay. The tomographic image will be formed on a CRT screen entirely by an analog method, not requiring the use of a computer. A check on the characteristics of the system will be made by a small-scale effort involving a computer simulation of the tomogram.